Glamorous outfits
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il n'est jamais facile d'être adolescent. Quand on a seize ans, qu'on doit cohabiter toute une année avec des gens parfois chiants, quand on a caché une bouteille de vodka sous son matelas, quand quelqu'un publie tous vos faits et gestes, quand on n'est plus sur de pouvoir se confier à ses camarades, quand on a trois devoirs à rendre et que les tenues glamours sont obligatoires.
1. Préface

Glamorous outfits.

Préface.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue sur la préface de mon nouveau projet, "Glamorous outfits". ( En français, "Tenues Glamour". )

J'aime beaucoup faire des préfaces, parce que cela évite les prologues et me permet de mettre mes idées au clair. Je vais tout d'abord vous expliquer ce que sera cette fan fiction comme on fait une recette de cuisine, parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai procédé au commencement.

- Prenez "Harry Potter". Placez vous au sixième livre, la sixième année de Harry. ( Il a donc seize ans, ainsi que ses camarades. ) Enlevez TOUT ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, Voldemort, la mort de Dumbledore, les morts, les méchants, les vilains. Imaginez donc qu'Harry est juste un garçon comme tout le monde, qui va à Poudlard faire ses études de magies avec ses amis et tous se tiennent par la main. ( Quoi que non, faut quand même pas exagérer. ) Gardez donc la magie, les personnages, les maisons, les amitiés, les rivalités, les cours, les professeurs aux cheveux gras. ( Pour le cours de DCFM, c'est Lupin aux commandes. ) Vous l'avez ? Parfait. Gardez ça dans un coin de votre tête.

- Prenez "Gossip Girl". La série américaine en six saison où une fille raconte tous les faits et gestes des lycéens sur son blog. Prenez le blog justement. Prenez la technologie, les portables, les ordinateurs, Internet, les limousines, l'argent, les fêtes de luxe, les fringues, les boutiques branchées, les comptes bancaires blindés à n'en plus finir, les héritages. Enlevez les emmerdes. Prenez les trahisons, les coups bas, les crêpages de chignons, les cocktails, les manipulations, les carnets d'adresses. Voilà. Vous mélangez avec ce que vous aviez dans le coin de votre tête un paragraphe plus haut. Super. Vous gardez donc le mélange.

- Prenez enfin "Skins" la délicieuse série anglaise où les jeunes adolescents de Bristol sont complètement ravagés. Prenez le style ( un épisode par personnage ), la drogue, l'alcool, les amours compliqués, le sexe, les relations avec les autres, les moqueries, les parents, les pétages de plomb, les raves parties, les soirées costumées, la folie, la musique folle. Et ajoutez un peu d'engueulade, des amis qui n'en sont plus, les morts, les grossesses non désirées, les examens de fin d'étude. Super.

On a tout. Vous mélangez bien, longtemps, beaucoup et fort. Vous obtiendrez "Glamourous outfits" ou quelque chose qui s'en approche.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vais tenter de faire avancer cette fic vite, étant donné que j'ai des tonnes de notes sur ce que je veux faire. Ca va donner des bulles carrées et des cheveux qui s'arrachent.

C'est compliqué pour vous ? N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions par MP ou par review, je les posterai ici.

Petites précisions :

* Pour des raisons de chiffres et puis aussi parce que j'avais envie, **Sally-Anne Perks** a été réparti à Serpentard. Vous pouvez trouver son nom dans le tome un. C'est donc un peu un personnage originale que je vais jouer à ma sauce. Un genre d'OC qui n'en est pas un puisqu'elle existe. *

* Je pars du principe que tout les préfets ont une chambre individuelle en plus de leurs lits dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il y a donc huit préfets, donc huit chambres de préfets. * **  
**

* Si les personnages sont un peu pas comme dans le livre, c'est normal pour certains car ils ne sont pas beaucoup développés pour la plupart. Pour les importants, je vais tenter de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'oeuvre. Reprenez moi si vous trouvez que des choses ne vont pas. *

* J'accepte totalement les critiques ! Si ça ne vous plait pas, c'est normal, et vous avez le droit de me dire pourquoi et si certaines choses que je fais sont totalement hors sujet. En revanche, les reviews du genre "c nul" ou "comen jaim pa", vous pouvez les garder et vous faire offrir un dictionnaire. *

* Les fautes sont normalement évitées grâce à ma Beta Lectrice de choc, si elle répond présent pour me corriger bien sur. *

* Le rythme des publications est totalement anarchique. Je vais publier des chapitres un peu quand ça me chante, déjà parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, avec les devoirs et les cours et ensuite parce que des fois mon inspiration va bloquer ou alors parce que j'aurai la flemme. ( Je tâche déjà de remédier à cela mais je fais ce que je peux. ) *

_MERCI A TOUS. Bonne journée à vous et bonne prochaine lecture !_

**FOIRE AUX QUESTIONS :**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Hermione Granger ou Skinny

_Glamorous outfits_

_Bla bla bla de début : J'ai écrit ce chapitre très très vite et pourtant il est très très long. Merci à mes professeurs de philo, anglais et mathématique ainsi qu'économie de m'avoir inspiré, comme d'habitude. Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fic ! Pour les questions, je vous renvoie à ma préface. Pour le reste, vous pouvez toujours reviewser. Sans problème, je réponds toujours, quand j'y pense. Ce chapitre, premier de son état, se situe à peu près en septembre de la première année, donc les héros ont 16 ans. Ils sont tous cités dans les livres, vous pouvez les retrouver. Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, à part vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et beaucoup de plaisir à lire mon travail. Et si vous trouvez ça court, dites vous qu'il y en aura encore 25 comme ça. Ayez pitié de moi qui écrit puis qui tape. Bisous bisous._

_A propos du chapitre : Centré sur Hermione Granger elle-même, donc en sixième année à Gryffondor. Pas besoin de faire une description, je pense que tout le monde la visualise assez bien. Pour ses thèmes, je pense à des valses, des chansons qui tourbillonnent dans tout les sens, des rythmes entraînants, qui donnent envie de danser. Pour lire ce chapitre, écoutez du Najoua Belizel par exemple, ou encore coté américain pourquoi pas du Maroon 5 ou des trucs dans ce genre._

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni les lieux d'ailleurs. L'intrigue, oui._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Hermione Granger.

Ou

Skinny Love. Birdy.

"And I told you to be patient. And I told you to be fine. And I told you to be balanced. And I told you to be kind. And in the morning I'll be with you. But it will be a different kind. And I'll be holding all the tickets. And you'll be awning all the fines."

* * *

En montant dans le train, Hermione Granger entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle tira sa lourde valise dans le couloir. Dans les poches des nombreux autres adolescents, des téléphones faisaient également du prit le temps de soulever sa malle pour la poser dans la soute et se tourna vers Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, lesquels venaient d'arriver, traînant leurs bagages derrière eux. Elle les aida et claqua la porte avant d'ouvrir son message. Elle hocha la tête en voyant que ce n'était rien d'autre que le message de rentrée de Secret Witch ( 1 ) laquelle déclarait une bonne rentrée et menaçait une fois de plus qu'elle avait des clichés très compromettant sur les vacances d'été.

« Elle ne peut rien publier sur moi, marmonna Harry. Ni sur Ron, on a passé deux mois chez ses parents. Et toi Hermione ?

- Je suis resté chez moi. Avec mes cousins de Cardiff. Donc rien non plus.

- Elle va encore divulguer les secrets de tout le monde vous croyez ? demanda Ron en évitant le regard d'Hermione.

- Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle le fait, pourquoi elle s'arrêterait ? »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Ernie MacMilian et Hermione sourit, ravie de le revoir. Elle se leva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Salut … murmura-t-il en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Tu as passé un bon été ?

- Calme … Après le cirque de Secret Witch sur nous à la fin de l'année, ça pouvait pas être mouvementé.

Ernie lui sourit. Hermione ferma la porte du compartiment et marcha pour s'éloigner, son petit ami derrière elle. Ils avaient encore une dizaine de minute avant la réunion des préfets Elle entra dans un compartiment vide et laissa Ernie l'allonger sur la banquette, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle échappa un gémissement et ouvrit la bouche pour mêler sa langue à la sienne, écartant les jambes. Elle ne vit pas Eloïse Midgen prendre une photo par la vitre.

* * *

Quand Hermione et Ernie arrivèrent dans le wagon des préfets, Pansy Parkinson souriait malicieusement, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Padma Patil la regarda par en dessous, l'air supérieur. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle vit que Ron regardait dehors. Personne ne parla pendant un temps puis Drago Malefoy échappa un soupir.

« On ne va pas se raconter nos étés alors si personne n'a rien à dire …

- Si, marmonna Ernier. On devrait désactiver Secret Witch. »

Le sourire de Padma s'élargit. Hannah Abott opina la tête.

« Ca t'arrange bien hein ? rétorqua Drago en ressortant son Black Berry flambant neuf. Ca serait cool que plus personne ne te vois coucher avec la copine des autres. »

Ron n'eut aucune réaction mais Hermione rougit. Anthony Goldstein s'avança.

« Ernie a raison. On n'a plus aucune vie privée avec ça. Je pense qu'on …

- Tout le monde lui envoie des photos et des infos, l'interrompit Pansy. C'est tout simple, si on veut qu'elle arrête, arrêtez d'envoyer des photos. »

Hermione ne dit rien, se rappelant avoir envoyer des photos d'Harry et de Parvati Patil nus dans la salle commune. Un silence suivit la remarque de Pansy, qui se leva et avança pour sortir du wagon. Elle adressa un regard noir à Ernie puis la fixa.

« C'est pas parce que deux mecs ont passé que je t'ai oublié Granger. Tu me dois une faveur.

- Pardon ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Souviens toi. Si Seamus a largué Dean, c'est grâce à moi, et s'il sort avec Terry, c'est aussi grâce à moi. Donc fais gaffe à tes fesses. »

La préfète de Serpentard s'éclipsa et Hermione aurait jurer voir sa culotte blanche sous sa jupe. Drago et les deux Serdaigles la suivirent. Hannah releva la tête sur Ernie et murmura :

« Si tu veux qu'on la cherche ensemble, je … on peut … »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fixa son ex-petit ami.

« Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- On serait encore ensemble sans elle, répondit-il sans la regarder. Elle pourrit la vie de tout le monde. Si Ernie veut …

- Pansy a raison, dit ce dernier. Faut qu'on arrête de l'informer. »

Personne ne répondit. Hermione soupira et sortit du compartiment.

* * *

Assise entre Harry et Parvati à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione écouta le directeur faire son discours de début d'année, se forçant pour ne pas penser aux menaces de Pansy. Quand Dumbledore cessa de parler, les plats se remplirent et les téléphones se mirent à sonner. Par réflexe elle prit le sien et ouvrit le message de SW avec une pointe d'appréhension.

_"Bonne rentrée petits sorciers ! De nouveau à Poudlard tout comme vous, voici mon cadeau de septembre. Si certains se la sont couler douce pendant l'été, ce ne fut pas mon cas. Voici des charmantes images de nos trois Serdaigles préférés, dont une bonne dizaine de Terry Boot avec un garçon ... qui n'est pas son petit ami. Désolé Seamus Finnigean. Les plages de Miami étaient quand même mouvementées sans toi."_

Hermione se tourna vers Terry, comme la moitié de la Grande Salle. Parvati murmura un juron alors que Michaël Corner relâchait son téléphone sur la table.

"Comme quoi ça servait à rien de me larguer ... chuchota Dean Thomas.

- La ferme Dean ! répondit Lavande Brown. C'est pas le moment !"

Elle se leva pour aller se blottir contre Seamus un peu plus loin, lequel semblait à fondre en larme. Hermione referma son téléphone et le rangea. Secret Witch était la meilleure pour dévoiler les histoires de coucheries et de tromperies, elle en savait quelque chose. En face d'elle, Neville Longdubat le fixait sans sourire puis détourna les yeux sans rien dire. Susan Bones traversa l'allée qui séparait leurs tables pour venir embrasser Neville et elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. En pleine discussion avec Justin Flintch-Fletcher. Ernie ne semblait pas prêt à faire de même.

* * *

Quand Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, elle se rendit compte que Drago l'attendait à la sortie. Harry et Ron firent un détour pour l'éviter mais ce fut vers elle que le blond s'avança. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il brandit son téléphone avec un sourire et elle put voir une photo de Sally-Anne Perks embrassant Ron dans le train. Elle frémit.

"Qu'est ce que j'en fais à ton avis ? dit-il de sa voix traînante. Je l'envoie ?

- Je ... Je m'en fous ... se força-t-il à répondre.

- C'est ça oui. Je voulais te mettre au courant Granger."

Il pianota sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione sur son téléphone. Quand il le rangea, son sourire s'était élargi. Par expérience, elle savait que Drago n'avait pas fait cela par hasard.

"Tu veux quoi ?

- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Que l'amour règne dans ce château, que tu sois avec Weasley, que Théo soit avec Blaise et que je fasse sortir de la tête d'Ernie l'idée de trouver Secret Witch.

- Parce que c'est toi c'est ça ?"

Hermione avait toujours suspecté le Serpentard d'être le teneur du blog de ragots Il eut un rire mauvais puis son sourire se perdit.

"Ne soit pas idiote Granger. C'est pas parce que tu te tapes MacMillian au lieu de de Weasley que ça fait de toi une fille bien. Au contraire. Mais tu m'en dois une.

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderai dans tes plans ?

- Parce que tu as balancé la vidéo de moi et de Parvati."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête. A cette époque, elle était trop préoccupée de trouver un moyen de dire à Ron qu'elle le trompait avec Ernie. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-elle.

- Premièrement, que Lisa et Théo rompent.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis la quatrième année !

- Deuxièmement, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque, que Weasley sorte avec Sally-Anne et enfin que tu restes avec Ernie.

- Et ... je suis sensé faire ça ? Toute seule ? T'es taré ! s'écria-t-elle. Jamais je ...

- Pansy a bien mis ensemble Seamus et Terry, rétorqua-t-il. Démerde toi. Sinon je dévoile que ton cousin de Cardiff t'a sodomisé."

Trop choquée, Hermione resta la bouche ouverte un instant.

"Mais c'est faux ! Complètement faux !

- Et alors ?" finit par murmurer Drago en souriant largement.

Il tourna les talons et poussa la porte menant aux cachots. Le téléphone d'Hermione sonna une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Le premier cours le lendemain était celui de métamorphose. Des élèves des quatre maisons y étaient réunis et McGo commença par à leur faire un discours mélangeant les Buses, les Aspics puis enchaîna sur le programme à étudier. Devant Hermione, les doigts de Lisa Turpin caressaient la cuisse de Théodore Nott. Un papier vola sur son bureau. Elle le cacha pour qu'Ernie ne le vois pas et découvrit l'écriture de Pansy. _"Sodomite !"_ Elle se tourna rapidement. A coté d'elle, Drago lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait faire vite. Elle ouvrit son livre au chapitre deux et le feuilleta pour s'arrêter à la page qu'elle voulait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ernie.

- Je ... rien." mentit-elle.

Il parvient avant elle à métamorphoser son sourcil.

* * *

La fête de rentrée eut lieu le premier vendredi dans le cachot numéro dix-sept. Hermione portait une robe pull noire. Ernie était avec elle. Les lumières tamisées de la pièce rappelaient la salle de divination et la musique cognait les oreilles. Se faufilant dans la foule, elle prit un verre d'alcool vert et s'avança jusqu'à Parvati et Lavande.

"Vous savez où est Ron ?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?" demanda une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et vit Sally-Anne dans une robe blanche serrée, ses longs cheveux châtains savamment relevés en un lâche chignon. Sa petite taille était compensée par des escarpins. Elle avait les bras croisés.

"Je veux lui parler, répondit-elle en se sentant rougir.

- Oh vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée chérie. Retourner copuler avec ton Poufsouffle. Weasley bonne baise est à moi maintenant."

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent largement mais tâcha de ne pas se laisser démonter par la Serpentard.

"On est ami. Je veux juste lui parler, pas qu'il me titille le clitoris."

Hermione entendit un flash. Elle maudit les prochains ragots qui allaient courir et se concentra sur Sally-Anne, qui avait perdu son sourire.

"Tu l'as lâché Granger. Maintenant c'est avec moi qu'il couche. Alors va te faire voir."

Ron arriva à ce moment précis et ses yeux fixèrent sur le décolleté de la robe blanche.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ?

- On discutait, répondit Sally-Anne alors que Lavande riait. Ton _ex_ veut te parler."

Hermione s'efforça de rester calme en regardant les tâches de rousseur de Ron.

"Je vais quitter Ernie. Je quitte Ernie. Tu me manques. J'ai envie de toi et je veux que tu reviennes avec moi." déclara-t-elle.

Sally-Anne ouvrit la bouche et ne la referma pas. Parvati gloussa et prit une nouvelle photo, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Ernie lâcha sa main et se recula.

"Ron. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. Je le veux."

Hermione pivota sur ses talons et lança le contenu de son verre sur Sally-Anne.

* * *

Au calme de la bibliothèque, Hermione froissa le parchemin qu'elle venait d'écrire et reprit son livre de potions. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle était seule dans la pièce immense dans le silence du dimanche matin. Elle reprit sa plume et entreprit une quatrième fois de rendre son travail clair. Elle entendit des bruits de pas claquant sur le sol et des rires étouffés entre deux baisers. Elle releva la tête pour voir Zacharias Smith embrasser Blaise Zabini, puis se faire plaquer contre une étagère. Elle voyait les mains des deux jeunes hommes parcourir le corps de l'autre. Elle prit son téléphone portable et fit une photo de la scène pour l'envoyer à Secret Witch.

* * *

Les téléphones sonnèrent à midi pile, y comprit celui d'Hermione. Des exclamations parcoururent les quatre tables. Elle survola l'article sur la photo qu'elle connaissait déjà. A coté de Susan, Zacharias rougit et relâcha son téléphone sur la table.

"Et merde. On peut même plus se faire enculer tranquille.

- Zach ! s'écria Justin. C'est pas drôle ! On devrait faire stopper ça merde !

- Ouais. Bah essaye toi. Je te regarde faire. Mandy a déjà essayé quand Secret Witch a montré la photo d'elle avec Eloïse Midgen. Je tiens à ma vie sociale."

Par réflexe, Hermione tourna la tête vers Mandy Brocklehurst, assise seule à la table des Serdaigles et frissonna.

"Au fait Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fous à notre table ? demanda Justin.

- Devoir de sortilège, répondit Susan en redressant la tête. Puisque Hannah m'a lâché pour Ernie."

Hermione tendit la main pour prendre une orange. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, montrant un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_"Blaise et Sally-Anne en ont après toi. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'un Serpentard mécontent est un Serpentard dangereux ? DM."_

Hermione regarda la table des Serpentard et décela le sourire de Drago qui embrassa le bout de son téléphone noir. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses notes de sortilèges et échappa un soupir.

* * *

"Turpin et Nott ont rompu, disait Parvati en se coiffant.

- ... Pourquoi ? murmura Lavande en repoussant ses couvertures.

- Aucune idée. D'après Milicent Bulstrode, il aurait quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Mais Padma dit qu'il serait gay. En plus Secret Witch n'a rien dit sur eux."

Hermione finit de boutonner son chemisier et prit son sac. Elle sortit du dortoir et faillit percuter Ron. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et elle frémit à son contact. Il recula d'un pas.

" ... Excuse moi je ...

- Ron, s'il te plait ... Pardon ..."

Hermione croisa son regard et prit le temps de l'observer. Il hésita puis la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle tira sur une mèche rousse et il gémit. Il tenta de la soulever et de la déshabiller en même temps. Pleine d'envie, elle le laissa faire, se contentant de soupirer son prénom. Il l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons vide et la poussa sur le lit de Dean pour venir au dessus d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

* * *

_( 1 ) : Oui bon, Secret Witch, c'est loin d'être original, mais j'avais pas d'autres idées et pour le moment je n'en trouve pas d'autres._

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Bien bien bien ... J'ai corrigé ce chapitre moi même, donc je ne sais pas s'il reste des fautes, si il y a des choses qui vont pas trop bien, et d'autres trucs étranges. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et encore, ce chapitre est un peu nul par rapport à ce qui va suivre ..._

_Prochain chapitre : Michaël Corner, Serdaigle._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Michaël Corner ou Everybody

_Glamourous outfits._

_Bla bla bla :__ Enfin le chapitre deux ! Il était temps. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas tapé plus tôt. Des fois j'suis pas très intelligente._

_Chanson__ : Everybody Hurts, R.E.M. Ecoutez cette chanson vingt fois environ._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Michaël Corner.

Ou

Everybody hurts. R.E.M.

"Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing alone. When your day is night along. When your day is night alone. If you feel like letting go. When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on."

Au réveil, Michaël Corner se rendit compte que Terry Boot n'était plus dans son lit. Il se redressa rapidement et lança l'oreiller dans la tête d'Anthony Goldstein avant de se lever. Il ne vit personne dans la salle de bain. Son camarade gémissait en renfonçant sa tête sous les couettes.

« Anthony debout ! Vite ! Terry n'est pas là !

- Et alors ? lui parvient une voix étouffée. On est samedi, il doit dormi dans le lit de …

- Abruti ! Seamus et lui ont rompu la semaine dernière ! »

A peine habillé, Michaël sortit du dortoir et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune déserte. Il jura et sortit pour dévaler les escaliers. Il fit le tour du château en courant sans le trouver et finit par tourner dans le parc. Essoufflé il s'assit sur les marches devant la porte et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris son téléphone. Il soupira et prit un moment pour se calmer. Quand Terry était avec Seamus, ils passaient toutes leurs nuits dans la salle sur demande ou dans la chambre de préfet d'Anthony. Maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, il était anormal que Terry découche. Il était inquiet, parce qu'il était toujours inquiet pour Terry.

Michaël finit par se relever et rejoignit Padma Patil et Lisa Turpin à la table des Serdaigles. Ca s'accorde ça ou pas ? o_o La préfète se remaquillait à l'aide d'un miroir de poche.

« Vous avez pas vu Terry ?

- Non, répondit Lisa. Pas depuis hier.

- Secret Witch n'a rien dit sur lui ?

- A part un message comme quoi Granger et Weasley ont remis ça, rien de nouveau, déclara Padma. Ça sent le réchauffé cette histoire. »

Michaël ne répondit pas. Les yeux de Lisa étaient rouges. Il prit gentiment sa main et elle la serra sans rien dire.

« Vous venez à la fête ce soir ?

- Quelle fête ? s'étonna Michaël.

- A Pré-Au-Lard, organisée pour l'anniversaire de cette garce de Parkinson. »

Lisa secoua la tête et écrasa les doigts de Michaël.

* * *

En remontant dans son dortoir, Michaël constata qu'Anthony était toujours dans son lit. Craignant qu'il ne prenne froid, il remonta les draps sur lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il enclencha l'eau chaude et se glissa dessous. Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet droit et planta ses ongles dedans pur le griffer. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et l'eau à ses pieds se teinta en rouge. Il ferma les yeux et augmenta la chaleur de l'eau. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant la brûlure sur sa peau et sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Michaël ? demanda la voix d'Anthony. C'est moi ... ouvre, il faut que je prenne mes affaires."

Rapidement, Michaël coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour passer son poignet dessous. Il l'entoura d'une serviette et ouvrit la porte. Il tremblait et son coeur battait trop fort. Anthony rentra et son regard tomba sur le sang qui tachait le sol.

"Michaël putain ! T'as recommencé !"

Le préfet se rua sur Michaël et prit son bras de force pour le passer sous l'eau. Il se laissa faire, observant son ami prendre des pansements. Dans un état second, il fixait le sang qui coulait, Anthony lui parlait mais il entendait à peine.

"T'avais dit que t'avais arrêté ... Je vais recommencer à te suivre partout j'te jure ! Même sous la douche ! Terry va être dans un état ... Et Eloïse ? Tu penses à Eloïse ? Penses-y la prochaine fois putain !"

Une fois le bandage fait, Anthony lacha la main de Michaël. Il avait l'air enervé. Il ramassa ses vêtements et marmonnant des insultes à voix basse. L'autre se mordit la lèvre et regarda son reflet ruisselant d'eau dans le miroir.

* * *

Terry réapparut au repas de midi. Michaël s'était rongé tous les ongles.

"T'étais où putain ! Secret Witch a eu le temps de poster une sextape de Smith et Zabini !

- Je faisais l'amour, monsieur ! répliqua-t-il en fixant Seamus Finnigean à la table des Gryffondors.

- Je croyais que vous aviez rompu la semaine dernière ?

- Eh bien tu te trompais Michaël."

Le regard de Terry tomba sur le poignet bandé de Michaël, qui cacha aussitôt sa main sous la table. L'autre lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Michaël ! Je vais te jeter un sort merde !

- Tu continues bien de tromper Seamus avec tout le monde," rétorqua Michaël.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler et Michaël se pencha.

"Tu n'étais pas avec lui ce matin, je l'ai vu à la bibliothèque. Terry, tu peux tout me ...

- Tu veux que je me confie ? Non mais t'es gonflé ! Je couche avec qui je veux !

- T'es pas obligé de me mentir !

- Je couches, avec qui je veux, répéta Terry. C'est clair ?"

Plusieurs flashs eurent lieu ainsi que des rires. Michaël rougit, mais Terry prit ses affaires avec un air indifférent. Lisa les fixait.

"Arrête ça Terry.

- Toi d'abord," rétorqua-t-il avant de partir.

* * *

Entièrement nu, Michaël s'alluma une cigarette alors que Lavande Brown se recoiffait face au miroir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans la Salle sur Demande. Il fixa ses reins parsemés de grains de beauté et respira la fumée.

"Je savais pas que tu fumais, dit-elle.

- Ouais ... Après le sexe seulement.

- C'est cool."

Elle s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et prit la cigarette des doigts de Michaël pour la porter à sa bouche. Il esquissa un sourire.

"Je savais pas que tu fumais, répéta-t-il avec ironie.

- Cet été j'ai couché avec un junkie. On arrêtait pas de fumer, c'était trop cool."

Michaël ne répondit pas. Lavande termina la cigarette en continuant de parler des conquêtes de son été. Seuls le bruit de son téléphone l'interrompit. Il prit le sien posé dans les draps en désordre et elle lut par dessus son épaule.

"Ceux qui pensaient les Serdaigles chastes ne connaissaient pas Lisa Turpin. On raconte qu'elle aurait trompé son homme non pas une fois mais sept. Je connais les noms et vous aussi. Quelque chose me dit que Drago Malefoy et Terry Boot ont du souci à se faire, pour ne citer qu'eux."

Michaël se mordit la lèvre et passa une main sur son poignet gauche.

* * *

En sortant de la Salle sur Demande, Michaël croisa Harry Potter en grande conversation avec Lisa Turpin. Lavande lui fit signe de se taire et prit son téléphone.

"Essaie d'être discrète ! disait le Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'on a couché ensemble l'année dernière."

Étouffant un rire, Lavande prit une photo et l'envoya directement à Secret Witch. Michaël soupira et tourna les talons.

* * *

En arrivant aux Trois Balais pour la fête d'anniversaire de Pansy Parkinson, Michaël chercha Lisa des yeux avant de se souvenir qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Un peu plus loin, Susan Bones tenait la main de Neville Londubat. Ron Weasley avait un bras passé autour des épaules d'Hermione Granger. Il s'avança vers le bar et prit une Bieraubeurre. Théodore Nott lui jeta un regard noir quand il l'effleura.

"Nott ... dit-il à voix basse. Je peux te parler ?

- Quoi ? Toi aussi t'as couché avec ma copine c'est ça ? cria-t-il. Comme Potter, comme Boot, Londubat et Golsdein c'est ça ?"

Michaël se recula d'un pas, guettant la réaction du Serpentard et baissa les yeux en faisant oui de la tête. Ses mains tremblaient.

"L'été dernier ... Juste après les examens."

Théodore hurla et le frappa à la joue. Michaël tituba et lâcha son verre. L'autre le jeta à terre et le cogna à plusieurs reprises. Il criait, tentait de se débattre, sans résultat. Ce fut Blaise Zabini qui repoussa son camarade et Lavande Brown qui l'aida à se relever. Zacharias Smith vient en aide à Blaise pour retenir l'autre de se ruer de nouveau lui.

"Lâchez moi ! hurla-t-il. Je vais lui casser la gueule !

- Théodore calme toi s'il te plait ... Il faut que je ...

- La ferme ! Enfoiré de merde ! Je vais te tuer ! J'vais tous vous tuer !"

Échappant un soupire agacé, Blaine ceintura son camarade. Michaël déglutit.

"Nott ... Terry n'a jamais couché avec Lisa, il l'a fait croire pour rendre Seamus jaloux ... Et ça a marché, Pansy a ...

- Quoi ? le coupa Théodore. Pansy était au courant ?"

Michaël se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. La jeune fille tourna la tête. Du sang coulait de la joue du jeune homme.

"C'était son idée, parce qu'elle voulait ...

- Ta gueule Corner ! déclara-t-elle. Ta gueule putain ferme la, tu sais pas de ...

- T'as tout organisé ? Depuis le début ? demanda Théodore. T'as tout manigancé ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce ... Je voulais pas que tu sois au courant que ta salope de copine couchait avec la moitié du château !

- Dont Drago," marmonna Blaine.

Michaël se rendit compte que le préfet de Serpentard était absente de la fête. Il prit un verre de vodka à moitié vide et le vida en deux gorgées.

* * *

Se déshabillant Michaël enleva son pansement et gratta la croûte tout juste formée avec frénésie. Il fixait un point devant lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal là où Théodore l'avait frappé. Il s'arrêta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit des pas.

"Super soirée hein ? demanda la voix d'Anthony.

- T'as couché avec Lisa," rétorqua-t-il en tournant les yeux vers lui.

Le préfet se figea instantanément. Michaël se leva et s'avança vers lui.

"Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ... Nos emmerdes, mes crises, Eloïse ... T'as couché avec elle ..."

Michaël saignait et sa main droite tremblait. Par réflexe, il gratta dans son dos. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

"Je suis désolé Michaël ... Je sais que tu l'aimais ... balbutiait l'autre. J'étais pété ...

- Je l'aimais ? le stoppa Michaël. Je l'aime putain ! Je l'aime à en crever ! Je creverai pour cette salope nymphomane ! Je croyais qu'on était ami !

- O-On l'est Michaël !"

Levant sa main ensanglantée, Michaël administra une sévère gifle à Anthony.

* * *

Personne ne parlait en cours de sortilège le lundi matin. Voyant qu'aucune autre place n'était libre, Michaël posa ses affaires à coté de Pansy. Elle soupira et lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table.

"Espèce d'enfoiré, t'as failli tout gâcher.

- Je voulais pas laisser accuser Terry pour une connerie ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Une connerie ? Tu appelles ça une connerie ? Putain si t'avais rien balancé à Secret Witch ..."

Des étincelles fusaient de la baguette de Michaël.

"J'ai rien balancé à Secret Witch, t'es folle ?

- Ah ouais ? Alors qui ? murmura-t-elle en fixant le professeur.

- J'sais pas ..."

Le regard de Michaël tomba sur Justin Flint-Fletcher, assis aux cotés de Dean Thomas trois rangs plus loin.

" ... Corner, susurra la Serpentard. Ne me dit pas que Turpin a trompé Théo avec Justin.

- Par élimination, ça ne peut être que lui.

- Putain de bordel de merde. Lisa est une salope."

Michaël lui donna un coup de coude et des étincelles volèrent de la baguette de Pansy. Elles touchèrent le bras de Zacharias Smith et enflammèrent sa chemise. Il soupira et gratta son poignet droit alors que le Poufsouffle criait.

* * *

Michaël rendit son devoir de sortilège en retard. Par principe, il avait inscrit le nom d'Anthony sur la feuille. Dans la salle commune, Mandy finissait le sien. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

"... Salut Mandy ... je peux te parler ?"

La jeune fille leva les yeux, surprise. Michaël ne se souvenait pas lui avoir adresser la parole de toute l'année dernière, à cause de l'interdiction de Secret Witch. Elle se leva.

"Je ... si ... Si on se mettait ensemble pour le devoir en potions ?"

Trop choquée, elle ne disait rien. Michaël était conscient que la plupart des Serdaigles le regardaient et certains le filmaient.

"Euh ... Michaël ... tu n'es pas sensé me parler, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais on s'en fout non ?"

La jeune Serdaigle reprit ses livres sans regarder Michaël.

"N-Non. Je ne veux pas de problème. Et tu vas en avoir aussi si tu me parles."

Michaël la regarda remonter dans son dortoir et échappa un soupir. Il se retourna au moment où Padma envoyait sa vidéo à Secret Witch. Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur et gratta son poignet droit. Il vit sa main se tacher en rouge.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ C'était peut être court pour certains, mais pour moi c'était long parce que j'ai mal aux doigts à force de taper. J'espère que ça vous a plu les enfants. _

_Prochain chapitre :__ Susan Bones, Poufsouffle, Bad Romance._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Susan Bones ou Bad Romance

_Glamorous outfits_

_Bla bla bla :__ En ce moment c'est les vacances et j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Et quand j'ai du temps libre, je réfléchis à mes fictions et je matte Gossip Girl. Donc comme j'ai de l'inspiration, je tape mes chapitres en retard, comme ça au moins c'est vrai. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger. J'espère que vous comprenez. Je me fiche pas mal que personne ne lise mes chapitres et ne laisse de commentaires, je veux juste écrire, taper ce truc. Peut être que je serai reconnu comme génial à ma mort._

_Remerciements :__ A Gossip Girl, que je suis en train de regarder depuis le début. Maintenant que je sais qui est la mystérieuse bloggeuse, ça a changé ma vie. Et j'ai de nombreuses séries en retard, comme The Following, Queer As Folk ou plein de choses comme ça. _

_Chanson :__ Tout le monde connait Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. J'ai juste pensé que ça collait bien avec le coté névrosé et un peu folle d'amour que j'ai donné à Susan. On ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle dans les livres alors j'ai essayé de lui donner un coté Poufsouffle dérangé._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Susan Bones

Ou

Bad Romance. Lady Gaga.

"You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance. I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance."

* * *

En se détaillant dans la glace, Susan Bones se rendit compte que sa tresse était mal faite. Elle la détacha et reprit ses manipulations capillaires. Hannah Abott rentra dans le dortoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille qu'elle se mit à enlever alors qu'elle finissait de se coiffer en cherchant son amie dans le reflet du miroir. Elle se concentra et finit sa coiffure.

"Devine ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? demanda Hannah en souriant.

- Tu m'as abandonné au beau milieu des Trois Balais, rétorqua Susan. Tu es partie avec Ernie, tu es remontée au château avec lui et tu as couché avec lui dans sa chambre de préfet. Et maintenant tu sors avec lui comme tu le voulais depuis la troisième année."

En sous vêtements, Hannah enlaça les épaules de Susan et embrassa sa joue.

"Tu m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné entre Justin et Zach les ex maléfiques ?

- Non, murmura Susan en fixant son reflet. De toute façon, je suis restée avec Neville alors je m'en fous."

Susan se mordit la langue et s'écarta de son amie en se levant. Elle remit son haut en place et remonta sa jupe. Elle noua un foulard autour de son cou et prit ses parchemins de métamorphose et ses plumes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hannah qui se glissait sous les couvertures.

"Je peux te prendre ta chambre de préfet ?

- ... Ouais. Ce soir c'est le grand soir hein ?"

Susan prit la clé et la glissa dans sa poche sans répondre. Elle claqua la porte en sortant et ses talons claquèrent dans les escaliers.

* * *

Assise en face de son petit ami, Susan faisait toucher leurs deux pieds. Neville Londubat souriait doucement en recopiant ses notes de sortilèges sur un parchemin vierge. Elle soupira et se força à reprendre son livre de runes. Elle détestait travailler les samedis matins et ne le faisait que pour passer du temps avec Neville. A la table à coté de la leur, Hermione Granger travaillait seule.

"Ron n'est pas souvent avec elle, chuchota-t-elle pour elle même.

- Entraînement de Quidditch, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Il n'était pas à la fête hier," rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Neville haussa les épaules. Dessinant une rune sur son parchemin, Susan soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle laissa un temps de silence et reprit la parole.

"J'ai les clés de la chambre d'Hannah."

Neville ne répondit pas. Susan fit remonter son pied sur sa jambe.

"Tu m'écoutes Neville ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu.

- Ça fait cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble. J'ai envie qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure."

De nouveau, Susan n'obtient pas de réponse. Elle claqua son livre et ramassa ses plumes. Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque à grands pas.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Zacharias Smith s'embrassaient langoureusement, l'un plaqué contre le mur par rapport à l'autre. Se mordillant la lèvre, Susan prit une photo avant de ressortir de la salle. Elle courut jusqu'au parc et s'arrêta essouflé au bord du lac. Elle fixa l'écran qui montrait toujours l'image et hésita longuement pesant le pour et le contre. Elle rédigea un message pour Blaise Zabini et lui expédia la photo avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle remit ses cheveux en place avant de se lever et repartit en directement de la Grande Salle.

Susan croisa Harry Potter et Neville et haussa les épaules sans lui parler. Elle s'assit à sa table en face d'Ernie McGillian. Hannah était à ses cotés. Elle se servit une assiette de légumes en évitant soigneusement les frites dont Hannah raffolait.

"Toujours au régime Susan ?" ironisa celle-ci.

Susan lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et ne répondit pas. Elle croqua dans une carotte alors que le sourire d'Ernie disparut quand Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle au bras de Ron Weasley. Hannah prit sa main.

* * *

Les téléphones de tout les élèves sonnèrent. Susan ouvrit le message de Secret Witch sous la table, tentant de le cacher aux yeux du professeur Lupin.

"Quand on transgresse mes interdits, il faut s'attendre à ses représailles. Michaël Corner ayant parlé à Mandy Brocklehurst, je dois lui faire peur autant qu'à elle. Prends garde Michaël. D'autres que Théodore Nott pourraient te faire du mal. A moins que tu n'en sois capable tout seul."

Susan frémit en voyant une image d'un poignet scarifié qui saignait. Elle se tourna vers Michaël qui était blême. Théodore Nott souriait. Elle referma son téléphone et reprit sa baguette pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

"Putain elle va trop loin, chuchota Justin. Elle bousille la vie de tout le monde !

- Elle dit la vérité, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est vraiment ... c'est ... Putain."

Susan entendit une chaise racler le sol et Michaël Corner quitta la salle en claquant la porte, suivi de très près par Anthony Golstein et Terry Boot. Eloïse Midgen se leva à leur suite et fit voler leurs sacs à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle se tourna vers Susan et elle frémit en voyant son regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

"Elle va trop loin ! murmurait Eloïse au repas du soir. Elle va vraiment trop loin ! Je reprends les recherches et je la démasque !"

Susan se tortillait sur son banc. Personne n'avait revu les trois Serdaigles de toute la journée et les mêmes discours retentissaient dans tous les coins du château. A la table des Poufsouffles, elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle était mal à l'aise. Dans sa poche, la clé de la chambre d'Hannah tintait. Désireuse d'agir, elle se leva et chercha Neville des yeux. S'énervant de ne pas le voir, elle s'avança vers Seamus Finnigean.

"Non je ne sais pas où est Terry, dit-il amèrement avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de parler, ni Michaël ni Anthony.

- Je cherche Neville, répondit Susan en le fusillant du regard.

- Ah. Dans la salle commune.

- Susan ! intervient Dean Thomas en se tournant vers elle. Fais gaffe.

- Faire gaffe à quoi ?

- Il est puceau, conclut-il. Alors ... doucement."

Susan haussa les épaules et se tourna pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle déboutonna son chemisier et monta les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle tira sur sa jupe et enleva son string pour le cacher dans son sac de cours. Elle fit gonfler ses cheveux et envoya un texto à son petit ami en arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle se remaquilla en attendant la réponse.

Neville sortit de sa salle commune une minute après, l'air surpris. Susan lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

"Susan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que ça fait cinq mois qu'on sort ensemble et que j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour." répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Susan tira sur son chemisier blanc pour dévoiler son soutien-gorge. Elle laissa tomber son sac et Neville rougit en reculant d'un pas.

"J'en ai envie ... susurra-t-elle. Pas toi ?

- Susan ... Arrête, rhabille-toi !"

Il évitait de la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils et se colla à lui pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Il gémit.

"Tu as envie de moi hein ?

- Susan, arrête putain !"

Il repoussa Susan à deux mains, la faisant tomber sur le carrelage. Elle eut un soupir de douleur et leva les yeux pour le voir retourner dans sa salle commune. Frustrée, elle essuya ses larmes.

* * *

Susan jeta ses affaires sur le lit et enleva sa jupe. Elle était fatiguée. Elle enfila un large pull et prit un paquet de bonbon et un livre avant de descendre dans la salle commun. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et ramena une jambe sous elle en reniflant. A peine eut-elle lu deux pages que Zacharias entra à son tour, l'air profondément énervé. Elle croqua une friandise.

"C'est toi qui a envoyé la photo de moi et Justin ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Quelle photo ? se força-t-elle à répondre.

- Susan, c'est toi ou pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envoyé cette photo à Secret Witch !" dit-elle en le fixant.

Il s'avança vers Susan. Elle vit que ses yeux brillaient.

"Susan. Blaise Zabini est un putain de bon coup. Alors si c'est à cause de toi qu'il ne veut plus me toucher ..."

Susan ne répondit pas et fixa la page qu'elle venait de tourner.

* * *

Le son du téléphone réveilla Susan à trois heures du matin. Elle gémit et se tourna sous sa couette pour ouvrir le message. Elle fronça le sourcil en voyant que le destinataire était Blaise Zabini. Elle téléchargea la vidéo en pièce jointe et, sans prendre la peine de la regarder, l'envoya directement à Secret Witch. Elle lâcha son téléphone sur la table de nuit et referma les yeux.

* * *

La joue de Drago Malefoy était rouge. Placée en face de lui en cours de divination, Susan n'écoutait pas ce que lui racontait Hannah. Neville s'était mis à l'autre bout de la salle. Michaël était absent du cours et Anthony avait un visage fermé.

"Susan ? demanda son amie. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu parlais d'Ernie non ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Demain on va au salon de thé."

Susan se laissa distraire par la boule de cristal. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de voir quelque chose. Un papier vola sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit discrètement.

"Merci. BZ."

Susan leva les yeux vers lui et il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle vit que l'autre était cachée sous la table. A ses cotés, Théodore tentait visiblement de cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait et elle entendit même un gémissement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et chercha Drago des yeux.

* * *

Susan s'avança vers Neville à la fin du repas de midi et le toisa de sa hauteur. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

"Salut Susan ... On peut ...

- J'te largue, lança-t-elle. Pauvre con."

Susan alla se rasseoir à sa table et Hannah ouvrit des grands yeux.

"Mais ... Susan, est ce que ça va ?

- Mieux, dit-elle avant de mordre dans son pain. Ce connard ne sait même pas se branler."

A la table des Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson fit un doigt d'honneur à Susan. Elle frémit et tourna les yeux.

"Susan ? disait Hannah. Tu es sur que tout va bien en ce moment ? Tu es bizarre ... on dirait que ...

- Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vais me trouver un petit copain beaucoup mieux que Neville.

- J'aime pas quand tu es comme ça."

Susan haussa les épaules sans réponse et prit une pomme pour croquer dedans. Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, comme tout ceux des élèves.

"Susan Bones devrait se méfier des histoires des Serpentard. Après avoir posté la photo de ses "amis" Smith et Finch-Fletchley, la voilà filmant la plus grande dispute de l'année. Un Malefoy n'appréciera surement pas de se savoir vu par tout le monde en train de se faire frapper par Théodore Nott."

Susan se figea et regarda la vidéo qu'elle avait envoyé à Secret Witch. Elle y vit Théodore frappe Drago plusieurs fois au visage en l'insultant. Ernie lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Elle tremblait.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ... Je savais pas.

- Susan ! C'est toi qui a pris la photo de Justin et Zacharias ?

- Et la vidéo ? renchérit Hannah. C'est vraiment toi ? Susan, tu viens de te mettre tout le château à dos !"

Susan éteignit son téléphone sans répondre et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

* * *

Susan se réveilla dans des draps chauds, blotti contre un source de chaleur. Elle s'écarta, surprise et croisa le regard d'Anthony. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se couvrit avec les draps. Il souriait.

"Salut.

- Salut , marmonna-t-elle. Je ... qu'est ce qu'on ..."

Susan sentit un mal de crâne s'amorcer dans un coin de sa tête. Elle grimaça et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait pu atterrir dans la chambre d'Anthony.

"T'étais bien faite hier, ricanait Anthony. Tu te souviens ?"

Susan fit non de la tête et le regarda du coin de l'œil Anthony était plutôt mignon et il avait des jolis yeux à son goût. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Tu veux qu'on remette ça ? murmura-t-elle.

- Bah ... j'avoue que t'es plutôt un bon coup Susan.

- Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble régulièrement ou pas ?" le coupa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais rejeta la couette avec un sourire excité Susan se lécha les lèvres et remit ses cheveux en place.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Je tape vraiment super vite en ce moment, ce chapitre va être mis en place le lendemain ou deux jours après du chapitre deux. Mais que m'arrive-t-il en ce moment, ça craint. Faudrait que j'écrive la suite, enfin pour moi la suite ça veut dire le chapitre six. Quoi que je vais peut être taper les chapitres 4 et 5 comme ça je serai débarrassée On verra bien !_

_Prochain chapitre :__ Sally-Anne Perks, Serpentard. Hey baby, No doubt._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sally-Anne Perks ou Hey Bab

_Glamourous outfits_

_Bla bla bla :__ Il faut vraiment que je vous parle de Sally-Anne. C'est un nom de personnage que j'ai retrouvé dans le premier livre d'Harry Potter. Et puis si je ne la mettais pas, on arrivait à 27 personnages et je n'aime pas les chiffres impairs, c'est naze. En plus ça faisait que cinq Serpentard et Sally-Anne ça fait à la fois prénom de salope et de grande famille. Donc je l'ai un peu fait un genre de cliché. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, même si je ne fais pas trop d'illusion. _

_Remerciements :__ Aux livres d'HP, à ma femme, à Naruto et à Gossip Girl._

_Chanson :__ Hey Baby de No Doubt. Pour citer ma meilleure amie "chanson de salope"._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sally-Anne

Ou

Hey Baby. No Doubt.

"I'm the one they feed upon. Give a bit a star is born. And if you had enough you'll get the pass. And you can tell your friends how you made it back. No matter what they say I'm still the same. Somehow everybody knows my name. And all the girls wanna get with the boys. And the boys really like it."

* * *

Léchant le bout de sa plume Sally-Anne Perks observait le professeur de sortilège leur décrire les bienfaits d'un enchantement quelconque dont elle n'avait rien retenu. A coté d'elle, Milicent Bulstrode traçait des ronds sur son parchemain. Elle sourit et lui donna un coup de coude.

"Si on séchait l'heure de métamorphose pour aller aux Trois Balais ?

- On prévient Pansy ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle y est déjà avec Drago."

Milicent hocha la tête et Sally-Anne reposa sa plume pour se tourner vers l'autre coté de la salle. Elle posa son regard sur Dean Thomas et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de sortir avec un Serdaigle pour le moment, malgré son attirance pour Terry Boot. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. Milicent soupira.

"Il était avec un mec y a même pas cinq mois ! Tu comptes perdre ta virginité une deuxième fois ?

- Ne t'en fais, ce trou-là est bien gardé. Il est sorti avec plus de filles que de mecs.

- Et toi avec plus de mecs que toutes les autres filles du château," rétorqua son amie.

Sally-Anne la fusilla du regard et rangea rapidement ses affaires quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et s'avança en direction de Blaise Zabini assis un peu plus loin. Il avait une sale tête.

"T'as une sale gueule, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- M'ouais. Je suis fatigué et énervé. Et j'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Milicent et moi on va aux Trois Balais. Tu viens ?

- Ouais, je vous rejoins. Je vais chercher Zach."

Sally-Anne fronça les sourcils et chercha Théodore Nott du regard.

* * *

Le verre de Drago Malefoy était de nouveau vide. Sally-Anne but une gorgée de Bierraubeurre.

"Avec Zacharias Smith ? demandait Pansy à Blaise. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Théo a peur ! rétorqua le préfet. Pauvre chéri, il en crève d'envie sans vouloir l'admettre. Tu vas voir qu'il va bientôt ressortir avec une fille.

- Pour que tu couches avec ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Pansy frappa son tibia sous la table et Milicent soupira.

"Quoi ? demanda Sally-Anne. J'ai raison, c'est bien la raison de l'absence de Théodore ?

- Non, c'est parce qu'il m'évite, répondit Blaise en terminant son whisky Pur Feu.

- Parce que c'est un gay refoulé, marmonna Drago.

- Oh la ferme tous ! s'écria Pansy, énervée. On s'en fout de tout ça à la fin, bordel et mon verre est vide."

Milicent ouvrit la bouche mais Pansy lui avait déjà pris le sien. Sally-Anne sourit. Elle entendit la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour voir Zacharias Smith tenant la main à Justin Finch-Fletchley. Elle fronça les sourcils. Blaise n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

"Il se fout de ma gueule. D'accord, on attaque Granger, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

- Enfin un sujet intéressant ! répondit-elle. Cette sale garce s'y croit un peu trop en ce moment. Pansy t'es avec nous ?

- C'est mort, répondit Drago à sa place. On sèche demain."

Sans poser plus de questions, Sally-Anne sortit son téléphone et regarda le nouveau post de Secret Witch sur Justin et Zacharias. Elle soupira et chercha les photographies d'Hermione Granger.

"Il faudrait qu'elle se sépare de Weasley, marmonna-t-elle. Comme ça je pourrai baiser avec.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Weasley est un bon coup, répondit Drago.

- Certainement meilleur que toi, répliqua Pansy d'un ton amer.

- Comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? demanda Milicent.

- On a couché une fois en troisième année, après la rentrée."

Drago la fusilla du regard. Sally-Anne préféra se lever. Blaise sortit avec elle, s'allumant une cigarette sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

Dans le hall d'entrée, Sally-Ane vit Parvati Patil embrasser Harry Potter. Elle fit un signe à Blaise et prit discrètement une photo en souriant. Elle envoya la photo avec Secret Witch en montant les escaliers. En pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, elle vit Théodore Nott en sortir, le bras accroché à celui de Lavande Brown. Elle fronça les sourcils. A coté d'elle, Blaise s'arrêta de marcher et elle vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il la dépassa pour rattraper le couple et prit le poignet de Théodore.

"A quoi tu joues ?

- Lâche le ! intervient Lavande. Il veut pas de toi, t'es un mec !"

Sally-Anne s'avança et repoussa la jeune fille avec rage.

"La ferme toi ! Tu aimes te faire baiser par un mec qui pense à un autre ?

- Ouais ça me plait ! Il est pas le seul à aimer un autre, répliqua Lavande.

- Tu penses quoi, que c'est Potter qui te prend ?"

Sally-Anne la lâcha et se tourna vers Blaise qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, en arrivant en cours de métamorphose, Sally-Anne était d'humeur massacrante. Elle avait très peu dormi. La seule place libre était à coté de Lisa Turpin. Elle bouscula Neville Londubat et croisa les bras en le regardant.

"Je m'assois là. Dégage.

- C'est ma place, balbutia-t-il.

- Dégage je te dis !" s'écria-t-elle.

Neville se leva précipitamment et Sally-Anne s'assit à sa place. A coté d'elle, Dean Thomas lui donna un coup de pied. Elle ouvrit son parchemin vierge.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur Thomas.

- C'était pas une raison pour virer Neville.

- Je ne m'installe pas à coté des salopes."

Incapable de se concentrer assez pour jeter un sort, Sally-Anne faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. A coté de Lavande Brown, Théodore avait un regard fuyant. L'autre parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle soupira et chercha Milicent du regard, avant de la voir à coté de Blaise. Elle reconcentra ses yeux sur le livre et recopia l'enchantement pour occuper ses mains. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

* * *

Sally-Anne retourna aux Trois Balais le soir même, seule. Milicent n'avait pas envie de venir et elle n'avait plus revu ni Théodore ni Blaise de la journée. Elle pénétra dans le bar presque désert à l'exception de deux hommes, attablés dans le fond. Elle s'approcha du comptoir.

"Une Bierraubeurre, demanda-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas vu mes amis ?

- Ils sont montés à l'étage," lui répondit madame Rosmerta.

Sally-Anne ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Elle savait par expérience qu'il n'y avait que des chambres à l'étage. Elle monta les escaliers sa boisson à la main, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ouvrit la seule porte fermée en douceur, juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant deux formes qui bougeaient sous les couvertures. Se reculant, elle prit son téléphone et prit une série de photo avant de courir dans les escaliers, en reversant de la bière.

Sally-Anne croisa Michaël Corner et Mandy Blocklehurst sur le chemin du retour mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle courut jusqu'au château et percuta de plein fouet Hannah Abott. La chute la fit tomber.

"Bordel de merde, regarde où tu vas ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose ... marmonna la Poufsouffle.

- Ouais c'est ça, va penser ailleurs."

Sally-Anne se précipita dans la salle commune et vit Drago et Pansy sur le canapé. Restant bouche bée, elle se figea sur ses jambes en les fixant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sally-Anne ? s'étonna le préfet.

- Vous ... vous étiez pas aux Trois Balais ?

- On est parti dans l'après midi, Pansy voulait, et je cite, se préparer pour la fête.

- Oh ça va, s'écria Pansy. N'empêche que j'ai pas eu le temps de ...

- Vous étiez pas en train de baiser à l'instant ?" l'interrompit-elle.

Les deux autres dévisagèrent Sally-Anne du regard, marquant un temps de silence.

"Euh ... non ... Tu vas bien ?" répondit Pansy.

Sally-Anne soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil, échappant un soupir.

"Bordel ... J'ai pratiquement une sex-tap d'un couple inconnu ... Génial.

- Fais voir," dit Drago en se levant.

Sally-Anne lui tendit son téléphone et l'observa regarder les photos et zoomer sur certaines avant de lui rendre.

"On ne voit rien. Juste deux formes dans un lit.

- Je sais bien ... Vous allez à quelle fête ?

- Organisée par les Poufsouffles. Blaise veut taper Zach.

- Dis plutôt qu'il veut se taper Zach," ironisa-t-elle.

* * *

La Salle sur Demande était blindée. Sally-Anne remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Elle avait à peine fait un pas que Milicent lui agrippa l'épaule.

"Susan couche avec Anthony !

- Quoi ? Anthony le beau gosse de Serdaigle que je voulais me taper ce soir ? ... Je vais me chercher un verre."

Sally-Anne reprit son téléphone avant d'avaler une gorgée de vodka. L'alcool réchauffa son organisme. Elle vérifia le site de Secret Witch et le referma, agacée de n'avoir toujours rien fait contre Granger. Elle se força à sourire et leva la tête, croisant le regard de Terry. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle sirota un peu de sa boisson en s'éloignant, retournant vers Milicent.

"J'ai une touche avec Terry ...

- Super, super contente pour toi," répondit son amie d'un ton froid, ce qui l'étonna.

Sally-Anne termina son verre et ajusta sa robe.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce que j'ai ? cria Milicent. J'ai que je suis amoureuse ! J'aime une fille et t'as jamais pu le remarquer ! T'es tellement occupée par toi même, à ta pauvre vengeance contre Granger que t'as même pas remarqué que j'étais amoureuse. Espèce de salope égoïste et narcissique !"

Milicent s'écarta et courut vers la sortie. Sally-Anne aurait juré qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

Le bras passé autour des épaules de Pansy, Sally-Anne arrivait à peine à marcher et sa tête lui tournait. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle se sentit vaciller. Son amie la tira pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

"Sally, reste de bout ... T'as trop bu.

- T'as vu comment Thomas m'a maté quand je dansais ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, t'as bécoté Terry Boot !

- Qui dit encore bécoter ?"

Pansy soupira en la laissant tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune. Sally-Anne sourit dans le vide et se tourna sur le coté. Son amie hocha la tête dans sa direction.

"Et Milicent ?

- J'm'en fous ... Tu savais qu'elle aimait les filles ?

- Bien sur que je le savais. Tout le monde le savait."

Sally-Anne perdit son sourire et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Un bruit réveilla Sally-Anne au matin. Elle gémit et tourna la tête. Plusieurs formes dormaient, allongées à même le sol ou dans des fauteuils. Elle perçut le rire de Drago et la voix de Pansy lui intimant de se taire. Elle les fixa un moment, essayant de distinguer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils s'embrassaient, l'un allongé sur l'autre. Les mains pâles du jeune homme soulevèrent la chemise de Pansy mais celle-ci le repoussa avec force. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant Pansy quitter la salle commune en courant.

* * *

Sally-Anne ne vit pas Drago de la journée. Elle resta assise dans le fauteuil loin de la cheminée, observant les allées et venues de chacun. Elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Blaise ne se leva qu'à trois heures et déambula en jogging jusqu'au soir. Théodore ne donna aucun signe de vie non plus. Elle se força à se lever pour le repas du soir. Milicent sortit de table sans qu'elle eut la possibilité de dire un mot.

"Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ? demanda-t-elle à Blaise.

- Certainement. Je croyais que vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde ?

- Ouais ... Je croyais aussi, soupira-t-elle. Parlons d'autre chose tu veux ?

- Toi et Terry ? Tu voulais te faire Thomas y a pas si longtemps.

- J'hésite. On dit que Terry est un ..."

Son téléphone tomba de sa poche. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et ouvrit le site de Secret Witch. Elle regarda les photos d'elle et du Serdaigle, dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle soupira en voyant que sa culotte apparaissait sur un des clichés.

"Ouais, bon, bref. Tu veux le scoop du jour ?"

Son ami haussa les épaules, comme désintéressé. Elle s'avança pour murmurer à son oreille.

"Drago a embrassé Pansy hier.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-il sans le vouloir, provoquant des regards sur eux. C'est une blague ?

- Je te jure que c'est vrai."

Sally-Anne observa l'air choqué de Blaise et tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Lavande embrassait Théodore, qui avait les yeux ouverts. Elle l'insulta mentalement de connard doublé d'un enfoiré.

* * *

En entrant dans les toilettes des filles, Sally-Anne fut bousculée par Hermione qui en sortait la tête basse. Elle faillit lancer une réflexion mais elle vit à terre une petite boîte en carton. Elle savait qu'il avait contenu un appareil que les Moldus appelaient test de grossesse. Malgré elle, un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ramassait la petite boîte.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Voilà, fin du chapitre numéro quatre. J'espère que j'ai pu écrire simplement qui était cette salope de Sally-Anne. Merci de votre lecture ou de votre non-lecture, faites ce que vous voulez. Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait !_

_Prochain chapitre :__Ernie_ McGillian ou Juneburg, Robert Francis.


End file.
